Howling to the Moon
by Karma Jackson 2002
Summary: Dumbledore decided that in order to get Cedric's death off of everyon's mind he would reinstate an old tradition. Karaoke is back at Hogwarts. A/N Please read the A/N's in this story. Also I have two polls on my profile that I need answered.
1. Preface

**A/N: the voices in my head wouldn't leave me alone until I agreed to write this. This is a AU to my story _The Dead Reborn_. There are a few changes I wanted to list so you guys wouldn't be confused. Also if any of you like that story there are two polls on my profile that I need answers to if I'm going to continue the story. Okay then... here is the list of the different things in this AU.I don't like Dumbledore he is to manipulative to be a good guy. So Voldemort is a good guy even if he is a little extreme.**

 **Cassiopeia and Harry don't know each other that well and are not currently friends.**

 **James and Lily are dead.**

 **Harry and Hermione are friends with Ron and are in gryffendor.**

 **The Dursley's take care of Harry and are nice**

 **Cassiopeia was raised by her father.**

 **Cassiopeia can control her transformations**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the songs in this story. The only things in this story I own are Cassiopeia and my version of True-born werewolves**

Karaoke at Hogwarts

The students of Hogwarts were exited when they got off the train this year. It was Harry Potter's fifth year. And this year the headmaster of the school had announced in each Hogwarts letter that was sent out that he had decided that in order to get everyone's focus off the tragedy that had happened the previous year he had re-instated a tradition that had not been in effect for over seventy years. The headmaster had re-instated Karaoke night. Every Friday twenty students (five from each house) would be chosen to sing. That way the possibility of a student being chosen twice was slim.

Once the crowd was in the great hall, the first years were sorted, and Dumbledore had announced the newest teacher (A woman named Deloris Umbridge) the feast began. At the slytherin table a fifth year girl by the name Cassiopeia Lestrange was catching up with her friends Blaze Zabini and Daphne Greengrass while eating a large plate of various meats. "so Cassiopeia are you going to sign up for Karaoke this Friday?" Blaze asked the young werewolf looking at her with Curiosity on his face.

"I was considering it. True-born Werewolves have always loved singing. It makes our howls sound almost hypnotizing." Cassiopeia said looking bored

"Hey how about we all three sign up? It could be fun. And it would make your howl sound great according to you." Daphne said getting exited at the Idea while still maintaining her Icey look "Plus it's only Saturday so we have all week to decide songs and everything like that."

"You really want to do this?" Cassiopeia asked looking at her still sounding bored.

"Yes I do. The way I see it it is a way to show the school who we truly are. We could disprove the reputation that our house has gained since the time of the founders." she said looking between her two friends with a hopeful look in her eyes. Cassiopeia sighed knowing she had no hope of saying no.

"You know I cant say no to you when you look that hopeful... Fine We'll sign up for Karaoke tomorrow okay?" Cassiopeia said and Daphne smiled slightly

"Thank you Cassiopeia I can't wait. So what should we sing?" she asked and with that they spent the rest of dinner discussing what songs they should sing.

 **A/N: So what do you think? Is it good or bad? Also please don't forget to answer the poll. Comment any songs you want sung and who you want to sing them. It can be a songfor any student of Hogwarts during Harry's fifth year. Bye**


	2. Chapter 1: Neville-Ha! Bloody Ha!

**A/N: This song was requested by Sakura Lisel. Thanks for the review.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter or any songs in this story. if I did I would have killed Ron instead of Dobby, and Umbridge instead of Sirius.**

 **Bold=song  
Normal=normal**

Chapter 1: Neville Longbottem Ha Bloody Ha

The week went by quickly for Cassiopeia and her friends. Friday was already here and the first person was about to go on stage. Dumbledore and the other staff members were down sitting with the rest of the students ant where they usually were was a stage. Dumbledore walked up to announce the first singer. "Hello and welcome to the first of many Karaoke nights." he paused there for the cheers from the crowd before he continued. "Yes. Yes. Very exiting. Very exiting. Now...the first singer of the evening will be...Neville Longbottem singing a song called 'Ha Bloody Ha' from the muggle movie Vamperifica." Neville walked up nervously. He took a deep breath before nodding to signal he was ready.

The music started with a guitar solo

 **When you shine your light on me  
Right on me, I want you to  
Shine it all night on me  
Ha! Bloody Ha!**

Everyone was surprised by how good his voice was. Another Guitar was heard and Neville was starting to lose his shyness.

 **I was a boy who use to dread his fate  
But now I know that I'm something great!  
And you all thought that I was second rate!  
Ha! Bloody Ha!**

People were really starting to enjoy the music now. The students were beginning to dance along and everyone seamed to be having fun. Even the less serous teachers had begun to dance along.

 **I was a dime a dozen wannabe  
But now I'm strong as I can be!  
So those who once gave up on me!  
Ha! Bloody Ha!**

By now the students had begun singing the words 'Ha! Bloody Ha!' whenever Neville did. And Neville had completely lost his shyness.

 **I lived in fear  
But now I'm here!  
Ha! Bloody Ha!**

 **Now I've got class  
And I kick ass!  
Ha! Bloody Ha!**

A few people were surprised that the young gryffendor had just cussed. But most people were having so much fun that they just didn't care

 **I've come to grips  
So read my Lips  
Ha! Bloody Ha!**

 **I was a kid who couldn't go far  
But now take a look at how things are  
If you don't think that I'm now a star!  
Ha! Bloody Ha!**

 **I've got pride from deep inside  
Ha! Bloody Ha!  
There's no doubt that I'm coming out!  
Ha! Bloody Ha!**

 **I've found my way  
That's what I'll say  
Ha! Bloody Ha!  
Ha! Bloody Ha!**

The entire hall cheered loudly and people clapped Neville on the back as he walked off stage. Cassiopeia walked up to Neville with a small smile. "You have a great voice. Nice Job." she said

"Thanks." Neville muttered nervously "That was terrifying." he admitted

"You didn't look too nervous at least." Cassiopeia said "But the cheering did hurt my ears."

"Well I'd better go sit down. Luna is expecting me." he turned to walk away but Cassiopeia stopped him by saying

"If you two want you can sit with us." At his look of disbelief Cassiopeia smirked "We're rebellious not Heartless. I don't like anyone being excluded from anything. And you two are being excluded from your own houses." Neville smiled at her offer.

"I'll talk to Luna about it." he said before walking away. Cassiopeia turned on her heel and walked back to her friends.


End file.
